


你是Omega？？？番外

by ahaohao



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, zyl∞, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaohao/pseuds/ahaohao





	你是Omega？？？番外

沈巍刚走到家门口就发现了异样，因为浓郁的花香正从门的缝隙里透出来，虽然只是几缕的香气却叫门前的人精神紧绷起来，就连呼息都开始紊乱了。  
沈巍不用想都知道是怎么一回事，想来他们同居也有一个月了，也该到日子了吧！  
“咔哒”一声，门开了，特有的栀子花香像海浪一样扑面而来，沈巍轻轻地关上门，将手里的公文包放在沙发上向房间走去。房间没有开灯，皎洁的月光从窗外透进来洒在床上，被子被隆成了一个小山丘，在抖动着，断断续续的呻吟声闷在里面，若有若无地渗出来。沈巍扣开西装扣将外套脱下来搭在椅子上，伸手温柔地掀开被子的一角挤了进去。  
刚躺下温热的唇就附上来了。薄荷的清香在沈巍还在门外开门进来前就开始勾引着罗勤耕的神经，身后早已湿滑一片，情潮带来的空虚使他在沈巍刚躺下的那一刻便不由自主地去索取。他动情地吻着，却是那么的生疏，像无头苍蝇一样横冲直撞，来不及吞咽的津液从两人合不拢的嘴角溢出，“啧啧”的声音更是扉糜又色情。  
毫无章法的吻是热烈又缠绵的，不一会儿双方便缴械投降，开始气喘吁吁了。  
“我……我帮你临时标记吧！”沈巍粗喘着，不由分地探头去寻罗勤耕脖子后的腺体，即便此刻的他早已被撩拨的硬得爆炸，可是他承诺过的，不会趁人之危。热辣的鼻息喷洒在罗勤耕的脖颈边，体内的欲望跟着脉搏里涌动的血液在疯狂叫嚣。他摇摇头，轻轻推开凑过来的脑袋，松开一直紧闭的牙关，带着哭腔：“唔……啊……我，我难受，你……帮帮我，我不怪你……呃……”  
沈巍的理智在那刻被消耗得一干二净，体内的欲望像洪水猛兽那般不受控制。唇舌再次交缠一起，碰撞出动人的火花。沈巍撩起压在身下人的长衫，利落地脱开他的裤子，隔着薄薄的内裤向后那穴口探去，不料摸到一手泥泞。他轻轻地用食指隔着布料摁压进去半指，略带粗糙的质感摩擦着内壁引起一声娇喘。这无疑是世界上最好的催情剂，他有点忍不住了，可是毕竟是第一次，舍不得伤了他。  
将湿答答的内裤扯下，沈巍缓慢地放进一根手指温柔抽插着，在湿滑的肠道内畅通无阻。一根，两根，三根……  
罗勤耕只觉得身后越发的涨，前边更是羞耻地渗着白色淫液，他羞得全身发烫，想必现在全身要红彤彤的了吧！“噗”的一声，后穴的手指抽出来了，带出一滩咸腥液体，他感到一阵空虚，穴口开始不受控制蠕动起来，仿佛在邀约。  
脱开身下的束缚，狰狞的性器迫不及待地弹出来，拍打在罗勤耕的腹下，沈巍将他的双腿折叠起来，一个硬挺便对着穴口捅进去。  
“呃……啊……”双方齐声闷哼起来，即使做了充足的扩张，可肠道里仍然紧致到令人无法呼吸。被温暖，舒服的感觉包裹着，沈巍犹如浮游在云间。被人用力抽插着进去的罗勤耕更是被尾椎蔓延上来的快感舒服得泄了出来，腥檀的白浊射了沈巍一身。  
沈巍猛地将人翻身坐起来，自下而上抽插，罗勤耕早已被操软得直不起身子，趴在沈巍胸口被顶得摇摇欲坠。这个姿势进入得极深，性器已经撞击开了生殖腔口，激得失神娇喘连连的人尖叫起来：“别……别射进去……会生……啊……”  
来不及了，硕大的性器顶端已经肿胀成结，滚烫的热流冲击着柔嫩的生殖腔，罗勤耕被烫得直起腰肢想逃，却被卡在生殖腔口的结扯得生疼。射精仍在继续，他无力地趴在沈巍的胸前，认命娇嗔着：“混蛋！呜呜……沈巍，你乘人之危……唔…”发肿的唇又被堵上了，吻他的人小心翼翼，近乎虔诚。  
“给我生个孩子吧，阿勤！”沈巍在将要昏睡过去的人耳边呢喃。他把他额头上的细汗一一吻干，过了良久才将人抱去清理。

“明天可不能让他生病了！”他心里想着，嘴角幸福地勾起来。

 

————————————完————————————

只是为了写个车而已，毫无逻辑的，请勿当真  
捂脸赶紧逃，溜了溜了～

 

 

    


End file.
